


What We Wanted

by BlazingBeast20



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Consent, Developing Friendships, Developing Relationship, Did it for the lulz, Enemies to Friends, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, Feelings Realization, Friendship/Love, Gay, Gay Porn Hard, Gay Sex, Gheytorade, Gheytorade for your thirst, Infidget is good stuff, Knotting, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Male Friendship, Mobians (Sonic the Hedgehog), One Shot, Painful Sex, Porn with Feelings, Post-Sonic Forces, Sonic Forces, Yaoi, ghey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:15:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22873858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlazingBeast20/pseuds/BlazingBeast20
Summary: Nearly two years have passed since the war ended and the paths of the jackal and wolf crossed. Unwittingly, the kindhearted mobian had taken in his injured enemy, hoping to help a struggling civilian. Annoyed at first, Zero thought to simply use Gadget however he could until his wounds had healed enough. What he hadn't foreseen was how infectious the lupine's personality could be. For years, the jackal used ruthlessness and indifference to shield himself from the rest of the world. How could he allow the naive resistance fighter to put a crack in those defenses? And why was it stirring emotions within him that he had long thought useless and dead?
Relationships: Avatar | Custom Hero (Sonic Forces)/Infinite (Sonic the Hedgehog), Zero/Gadget, infinite/gadget
Comments: 10
Kudos: 75





	What We Wanted

**Author's Note:**

> -Random One Shot  
> -Loosely based off of a fic I have been working on.  
> -May be added as cannon, might not.

Moonlight crept in through the open blinds of the small room, illuminating the living space and a figure with it's soft glow. Gaze focused on the world outside and one ear turned towards the soft snoring coming from behind him, the jackal can't seem to shake the content feeling that lingers. A light hum reverberates in his throat as he glances over his shoulder, blue and amber irises looking over the soundly sleeping wolf. It was only a few hours earlier that he had been awake, whimpering and writhing on the bed as his virginity was taken by his former enemy. He made no complaints, nor demands to stop as he weathered the pleasure and pain inflicted by the overstimulated jackal. Zero's mismatched eyes darted back towards the window as his thoughts wandered and a familiar heat began to pool in his abdomen again.

“ _ Unbelievable...Out of everyone, why you?....” _

He stares at the snow covered ground outside as he tries to sort through his thoughts. He doesn't understand how his life had taken such an unexpected turn. Losing his squad had truly set him on a track towards self destruction. The Phantom Ruby had been like a drug to his already hatred-laced mind. The lives of others didn't matter when he was unstoppable. No one mattered. Just the euphoria of crushing any resistance he faced for Eggman's future empire. All of that came crashing down when he was bested by that blue rat and his lupine friend though; the same wolf he had let run away in fear just months prior. Eggman had not taken kindly to the failure and forcefully removed the Phantom Ruby from him, leaving his chest a bloody and torn mess. That should have been the end there. He should have succumbed to his injuries and died on the streets. His stubbornness and ego wouldn't let him though. Or maybe it was the fear of death that kept him alive. Whatever it was, the jackal had managed to pull through and treat his wounds enough to find help in a makeshift shelter erected for the injured and homeless of the city. He blended in with everyone else as they went about their own business. His face had remained hidden from them all, even Sonic, and he used that to his advantage as he relocated himself around the city streets and shelters. The only thing that remained constant was his want and need to keep his large chest wound hidden from curious eyes.

_ "And then you showed up...And wouldn't leave me alone despite how much I protested. No matter how much I ignored you. No matter how much I threatened you...So naive." _

Zero had been rummaging around in an alleyway looking for anything of value when the wolf had been drawn to the noise. Most other civilians minded their own business or left the moment he had told them to get lost. The wolf was different though. He pushed to taking the jackal to his home when he realized that the nearest shelters were full. He had been fully committed to taking care of a complete stranger. Zero, for better or worse, gave in and followed along since he hadn't been recognized. The small apartment became his new home as he continued to heal and receive proper meals. Gadget had even gone out of his way to get him more clothing, believing the lie that he had a bad chest cold and needed to stay warm. Of course, he couldn't hide it forever, and he had planned on leaving later in the month. It obviously never happened though. Even after the wolf had finally realized who he was, and nearly paid with his life, Gadget chose not to reveal his findings to the others. The jackal had been allowed to stay and regain strength without worrying about wandering the streets again. And with that time came learning, understanding, and even care from both of them.

“ _ Somewhere along the way, something changed. You grew more comfortable and confident. And I let my guard down.” _

Light rustling behind him snapped the jackal from his thoughts. His eyes remained locked to the window as his ears twitched and swiveled towards the sounds. “What are doing awake?” The wolf's voice was husky with sleep as he addressed the other male sitting at the side of the bed. Zero spared a glance back towards the wolf before replying “The covers were too hot for me.”

“ _ How did you manage it? How did you break through my defenses so easily?” _

“Are you sure?...Those look painful. I’m sorry if they’re keeping you up as well. “ The quiet apology made him turn to face the red pelted male with a quirked brow until he too sat himself up. “Your back. I guess I got carried away and...well...” His golden eyes fell from the red-tinged white fur on Zero's back to the bed sheet, seemingly focused on the holes and tears that had been put into them earlier. The jackal nearly chuckled as he realized what the other was talking about. The scratches had indeed stung and apparently been deep enough to draw blood. He supposed it was only fair though. With how rough he had been earlier, he was surprised the wolf hadn't tried to do it on purpose. “It's nothing. I'll be fine.” There was a long pause of silence between them before Zero quietly continued. “What about you? Are you faring well?” Gadget had quickly looked up and was briefly locked in place by the uniquely colored irises intently watching him. “F-Fine. I mean, a little sore but the shower helped a lot.” Again his eyes dropped to the sheets, his muzzle and ear tips burning at the memory of what transpired earlier and it makes him fidget. The jackal looks away as well to stare up at the ceiling. It's plain and boring, nothing worth looking at, and he hopes it'll help curb his current issue. The pooling heat had moved to his sheath, becoming too much as the tip of his manhood now peeked from it's opening. He had been trying to ignore it since he first awoke but it was nearly impossible with the wolf so close by. His mind kept wandering back to how he had pinned the other male under him. The sounds he had drawn out of his quivering body. The way he had practically clung to him as they were tied by his knot. The jackal nearly groaned out as his peeking member twitched with his growing excitement.

“ _ I suppose it doesn't really matter now.” _

More rustling behind him, and the shift of weight, told the jackal that the other male was planning to leave the bed. He would have let him too, if only to disappear back to his own room, but the wolf's scent filled his nose and clouded any other thoughts he had. Natural musk, arousal, and even his own that managed to still cling to his fur after his shower. Another twitch from within his sheath and he turned his body to grab a hold of the wolf's wrist. He couldn't ignore it anymore and he didn't care to try. He wanted the other male again and it seemed the feeling was mutual. Gadget looked down to the clawed fingers holding his wrist before his gaze wandered to the jackal's groin. The twitching manhood had made the wolf's muzzle and ears burn hotter as his own arousal throbbed in eager anticipation. He couldn't hide it, no matter how hard he had tried. And now that he knew he wasn't imagining the jackal's own musky scent he didn't even try to pull away. “Z...” His lithe form settled back down in the spot he was in with a shudder as golden eyes once again met with the jackal's blue and amber.

“ _ There's no going back, naive wolf.” _

It was all Zero needed as confirmation as he pounced the other male and pinned him to the mattress. It earned a squeak of surprise before dying down into something lower and more throaty. The jackal was once more over him, entire body radiating heat and pheromones that flooded the wolf with a dizzying sensation. He was barely aware when the jackal's muzzle pressed to his cheek, teeth nipping and combing through the soft fur as he trailed down to his collar bone. The skin had been bruised by teeth earlier and apparently still stung as Zero nipped around it. “Zero...” Never had he thought that hearing his name would bring such excitement. A name he had hated for so long now sounded new and pleasing when spoken by the submissive wolf under him. He ground his hips into Gadget's, earning a shuddering gasp as sheathes and members pressed and slid against each other. The red pelted male dug his claws into the sheets as he was rocked against, each movement random in force and pace. The jackal could tell his former enemy was losing what little composure he had left as he began to whine and buck his hips upward. He wanted more but Zero wouldn't allow it. Not yet.

Another whine escaped Gadget as the intense heat above him moved away. It was suffocating and yet something he desired more of. The jackal could feel him arch his back to press closer to him, letting out a soft moan when furred chest meets scarred. It's enough to snap Zero from his lustful haze as he looks down at the thinner male. There's nothing malicious or manipulative in the golden eyes that stared back up at him, only the fog of euphoria. A part of him wanted to doubt their earlier romp, chalking it up to out of control hormones or even trickery. He couldn't bring himself to commit to that thought though. This stupid, foolish wolf had housed a killer for nearly two years now and never once made any attempt to send him away or be picked up by the proper authorities. He fights back the smirk that threatens to show as he pushes the doubt away. Gadget, as if finally realizing something was on his mind, moved one hand to press it against the jackal's scarred chest. He can't help the shiver that runs through his body as padded digits make contact with his ruined flesh. It had taken months to regain some of the feeling in his skin, though the fur refused to grow back. The lupine's fingers rubbed slowly and gently along an edge of the scar, eyes still locked on him as he does so. It was the same tender touch as before; reassuring and somehow exciting as Zero leans back further from the male enough to sit back. His hands begin to wander up Gadget's side, making him hum and groan in pleasure. Claws rake through fur and ghost against sensitive skin underneath until he becomes more vocal. “Z...Please...” Zero grins down at him, knowing he's become overstimulated by the teasing touches. The wolf's tail wags and thumps against his thighs with uncontrolled eagerness as he drags a hand down his body and to its destination. He can feel the heat radiating from the neglected, and nearly fully erect, member before deft fingers wrap around it. A choked moan is all Gadget can get out as they begin to move, padded fingers moving down from tip to base before dragging back up slowly. It feels like electricity coursing through the wolf's body, each stroke sending a new, stronger current that makes him shudder and jolt in the jackals grasp. His own claws are back in the sheets, kneading and tearing them as he's further teased.

It wasn't much longer before Gadget was moaning out and expressing just how much he was enjoying what the jackal was doing. His hips bucked a few times, spurred on by pleasure and instinct before being pressed back down to the mattress by Zero's free hand. "Impatient wolf." He muttered as he admired the sight under him. The other male's usually tanned muzzle was flush as he completely gave in to the mercenary's ministrations. He groaned and whimpered for Zero to offer more, desperate to feel what he had just hours prior. "J-just do it...I can h-handle it." He tried to buck his hips again, whining out when he can't push up past the hand holding him down. "Please, Zero."

_ "This is what we both wanted." _

The restraint he had is gone with that desperate plea and he can't help the lustful growl that rumbles in his throat. He releases the wolf's throbbing manhood before resting both of his hands on either side of him. "Turn over, wolf." The husky command makes the red pelted male shiver as he does so, rolling onto his stomach before his hips are suddenly yanked up. The jackal growls again before jamming a knee between his legs and using it to spread them apart. He can feel the excited shivers coursing through the resistance fighter's body as he leans over his back, one hand holding his chest as the other rests on his hip. The wolf's tail lifts in anticipation, completely submissive to the other male. Zero leans his scarred chest against the wolf's back, nose buried against the back of his neck before his heated breath brushes against an ear. “Relax, wolf.” A shaky moan is the only response he receives as he pushes forward and presses his tip to the quivering ring of muscle awaiting him. He rocks against the other male, slowly working his length through the resisting ring and biting back the desire to just plunge himself inside again. Gadget grunts and whimpers under him as he's slowly penetrated. His claws dig deep into the fabric of the sheets as he now visibly fights the urge to cry out. “I told you to relax.” The jackal's words are low but non-threatening as he gives the wolf a moment to adjust to his buried, aching length. His muzzle once again rests against the back of his neck and his nose twitches with the intoxicating scent of the other male. “I-I'm trying. It's just -” The words die in his throat to be replaced by a soft moan as Zero takes a hold of one of his folded ears between his teeth. He tugs at the sensitive skin and earns more moans and whines for it. It's the perfect distraction needed as he begins to move. He pulls back, dragging a deeper moan from the wolf under him before pushing in again and making the male inhale sharply. This is done a few times until his movements become more consistent and he no longer needs to distract him.

“ _ Neither of us can go back...” _

Soft moans and grunts break the silence of the quiet room as the jackal indulges himself with the red wolf. He has plenty more to learn about him and the jackal wastes no time in “studying.” The hand on his chest wanders down, clawing gently at the smaller frame shivering under him. A deep growl of approval resounds in his chest and vibrates against the wolf's back, making the other male hum in contentment and begin to press back against his moving hips. He's clearly ready for more and Zero sees no reason to deny him it. His hand continues to trail down until it rests on the opposite hip, claws suddenly pressing in and pulling them flush against his own. The motion plunges his throbbing length deep into Gadget's lithe frame and pulls a surprised yelp from him. It isn't the sound he's working for though. He pulls away and thrusts back in once more, making the wolf yelp again; though it's tinged with something else this time. “...Z” The red wolf's voice is laced with a growing lust as the jackal continues to thrust into him at a steady pace. Each one is angled slightly different than the last as he blindly searches the wolf's depths for that one spot that'll make him see stars. Gadget can do nothing more than brace himself under the jackal's relentlessness, moaning and panting now as his walls are stretched by the deliberate movements. His ears and eyelids droop from the building pleasure until that thick rod hits something inside that tears a cry from him. That electric feeling comes back in full force, jolting his body and pulling another needy cry when that same spot is hit once more. Those delicious sounds draw a soft whine from Zero as he angles himself to hit that spot over and over. He nips at a folded ear before a husky whisper sinks into it. “Sing for me, Gadget.”

The red coated wolf moans loudly in response as his senses are flooded beyond what he thought possible. The scents, sounds, and even touches of the male above him bring an emotional feeling he can't describe or ignore. It runs so deep that the thought of truly being the only one to arouse and pleasure the jackal like this crosses his mind. A sudden need for validation escapes him in the form of a loud whine as he arches his body and pushes back harder against the rough thrusts now rocking his entire frame. His cries grow louder and more numerous, his entire body shuddering with bliss, and making Zero’s pace and force double. It’s becoming too much for the wolf and his front half begins to slide forward under the ruthless pounding he’s enduring. He would have let himself too if not for the sudden and sharp pinch of teeth against the back of his neck. His ears fold back as a loud whimper of pain and pleasure escapes him before becoming euphoric. With a little effort, and some persuasion from the teeth in his scruff, Gadget is able to keep from falling face-down into the sheets and squirms restlessly as his body is racked by waves of jolting pleasure. Another howl-like cry escapes him as he finally reaches his limit and endurance. His member throbs almost painfully as his knot swells in the warmed air and ropes of his seed are shot onto the sheets below. 

Zero is lost in his own lustful haze, focusing on nothing else but how the wolf makes him feel. His teeth hold fast and tightly to the wolf’s scruff, unwilling to allow him anymore movement, even as his climax racks his body with a near violent shudder. The suddenness and force isn’t something the jackal can fight against though, drawing a muffled moan of his own as he feels Gadget’s inner walls flex and squeeze down on his shaft. Claws and teeth digging into skin, Zero pulls the red wolf’s lighter frame flush against his own with a feral growl as his buried base swells and locks him inside. It throbs against his still squeezing walls and fills his depths with the jackal’s cum. The need to catch his breath forces him to release the scruffed skin in his jaws as Gadget squirms and whimpers under his weight, clearly uncomfortable with the knot now lodged inside of him. “You did well.” His voice is almost a whisper through his harsh breaths as he works to now sooth the wolf under him, his tongue already gently lapping at the bitten skin of his neck. It didn’t stop the pain associated with his knot, but it did offer some distraction from it. His hands moved up from Gadget’s hips to rub at his sides and chest. The jackal’s touches and handling were once again gentle, something he thought he was no longer capable of.

_ “You really have changed me...For better, or worse.” _

They remained still on the bed and focused on their breathing for some time before Zero pulled away and out of the wolf with a pleased smirk. Gadget was just glad to be able to lay down again, letting himself fall from his hands and knees to his side with a huff. He brought a hand up to the back of his neck and rubbed at it gently, shivering with fresh memories of getting scruffed. The jackal laid beside him, eyes half-lidded and still clouded over with lust before reaching an arm out and wrapping it around his waist to pull him to his chest. He buried his muzzle and nose against the male's shoulder, voice muffled as he spoke. "Go back to sleep before the soreness settles in." The wolf blushed under his fur once more but didn't argue with him. He would most certainly be feeling everything later, and he would be delighted to do it all over again. Pressing back against the larger jackal, Gadget yawned as he settled in and let sleep claim him. Zero was not far off, finally able to feel as though he had made a good choice for once in his life.


End file.
